vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125114-my-god-the-starting-areas-are-heaving
Content ---- ---- The forums here are restricted to either sub or 10 day trial. Let your sub lapse and come back and try and post here. | |} ---- ---- Yup. Messing around on my Spellslinger yesterday, saw a ton of folks in Celeston. Skipped the Arkship though so I can't say what that looked like haha. | |} ---- Wow. Excellent job not responding at all to the actual post. @OP: There's definitely a lot more people in the lower level zones. Huzzah! | |} ---- Good so I'm not the only person who was scratching their head at that response. Maybe it's bc I'm on mobile and can't see the sig... | |} ---- ---- To be fair, OP's sig looks like they were quoting something as part of their post. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Alternatively, there could be some other reason why people are rolling up lots and lots and lots of low-level characters. | |} ---- So what could this other reason be? Do i need copious amounts of Tin Foil? | |} ---- The OPs signature was a sore to my eye, and I cannot comment on the content in his post. | |} ---- Reason being the account costume thing come next drop?;) (I plan to level an alt just for this...using a different path to get to that costume only reason) ...but I also think new players..... | |} ---- Chemtrails. | |} ---- I knew introducing them Snarf mounts where all Chua's doing!!! There spreading the chemicals out of the kittens!! My god...... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm a returning player, have 2 level 50 dominion toons but decided to level an exile to get back into it. I've been having a blast, except for the non-existent PvP :( I usually enjoy breaking up my questing with the occasional battleground, but I guess no one queues? Makes me sad :( | |} ---- ---- Yea, unfortunately pre-50 bgs are pretty dead. But lvl 50 pvp is pretty active so there is that to look forward to. | |} ---- ---- You're not the only one. Possibly one of the saddest things. :< So one thing that's getting me is there are clearly a lot more lower level people now, but... I still waited for over an hour in queue as a tank with Protostar/STL/KV all checked. >_< | |} ---- I've played all 8 stories in SWTOR and I can't agree. I like the trooper story, the smuggler story is quite fun and the jedi knight story is really good too. On imp side, I don't like the BH story or the Inquisitor story. The warrior story is equal to the JK story and the agent story is very good probably equal to the trooper story. I don't think the agent story is the be all end all. From what I'm hearing, it's all the shiny places, fleet, etc. There are no more skill issues, hasn't been in a long time. | |} ---- ---- It will also take people actually queueing. I have to wonder how many people would like to queue but don't because "low level battlegrounds don't pop"? I know I just gave up even trying, though I want very much to do them. | |} ---- ---- That's fair. As for the skill issues I think that was a problem that contributed to an early imbalance that just grew over time. It was a huge deal in DPS when your abilities wouldn't actually deal their damage until a short interval after you casted something supposedly instant. All things being equal, a sorcerer would do their damage first, which was a problem. I'm glad it's been fixed now... it would be a shame if it was still messed up years later haha. I also played all stories, and I think they almost all had good points. The only one I thought was really terrible was the Consular (I think that's what it was... jedi in a dress). But the quality on imperial side was definitely better overall. Just different writers I think. That being said I don't want to derail this thread into the "Off Topic" wasteland! | |} ---- Its my theory playing out quite accurately. Current generation of MMO gamers have this king of the hill syndrome. Where only 1 MMO can be successful at anyone time (And its generally the one their playing) and all the others are rubbish and dead. Then they camp the forums of these "dead" MMO's regurgitating the inaccurate rhetoric to try and promote it to die faster, like watching an animal die on the road, but rather then help, they've pulled out a deck chair, some popcorn and brought cheer leaders. They don't realise that the MMO market is so diverse their is a MMO for everyone and a > Million player game is just as functional and successful as one with 100k players. The more MMO games that die, the more hostile the market becomes for further investment. Lack of investment = stagnant and receding game design. | |} ---- Just noticed this for some reason. I am one of the people who is confirming seeing a bunch of people in the starter zones. I think the game is great now and I've subbed through September. But I see where other people are coming from as well. Saying "the population is fine" is not true. Last Saturday I was in a group of 4 that was queued for vet adventures. Me, the tank, and 3 DPS. We sat in queue for 30 mins while calling out in lfg for a healer until one of our DPS got tired of waiting and switched to heals, at which point we got an instant pop. Yes, that's right, our DPS was literally the only healer who wanted to run vet adventures on a Saturday afternoon. That's not a sign of a healthy population. Has the game stabilized? Seems that way. Is it in a great spot now? No. I hope it is in the future though, and I think a lot of people are expressing that same sentiment in their own way. | |} ---- ---- I think this is a problem. Is it a problem of "population"? I'm not sure. I realize that if the population were higher, then this problem would probably be reduced, but I'm not sure population is the primary cause. I say this because right now when my wife and I log on to play together, we can be reasonably confident that we can do a vet dungeon and get a group going in a reasonable amount of time. Now the caveats here are -We play tank and healer -We are members of both and active guild and a larger circle with people who like to run dungeons -We are doing vet dungeons, which is popular content (we pull from our guild about 30% of the time- we still do a lot of random queueing) So the problems people have with adventures may not only be about population. Other factors: -Adventures aren't as interesting to people (maybe not rewarding enough, or maybe not fun enough) as other group content in the game -People tend to use means other than the group finder to find groups (guild/circle/lfg chat) -There are not enough people playing support roles AND using the group finder Yes, eventually if this game is just overflowing with folks these factors will matter little, but basically you are just overpowering the problem with superior numbers. Perhaps if Carbine had better incentives for using the group finder, doing adventures, and queueing as support roles, you would see more adventure pops. Perhaps if you were allowed to queue for adventures and dungeons at the same time, you would see more pop (no way am I going to queue adventures if it means I'm cut off from dungeons). Maybe not. Anyway, my point is that the game is far from a ghost town, especially depending on the activity, so using Vet Adventure pops as the "canary in the coal mine" probably isn't the most valid test. But adventure pops is still an issue. | |} ---- ---- Level 5 is way too early to do a dungeon. You don't even have that many skills available. It would be super hard to have support roles that early. But there is the level 6 shiphand, and it's a great deal of fun. | |} ---- ---- Adventures are way easier than dungeons as soon as you know what to do (except Malgrave!). The only downside is that they are not worth the effort for someone who aims to level cap as fast as possible. As for the end game, the loot is not that good and you can get better from dungeon/bg farm.. but still, you will have to complete all of them in gold at some point for that extra ability poibt :3 PLus there is already the Protostar Academy which could be considered as an early level dungeon (level 10 I think) ;) | |} ---- ---- To be fair, healing in this game isn't harder than the rest of the game, but it's a LOT harder than other games. I mean, no one's really ready to be dropped into a vet dungeon fresh out of another game, but at least tanks and melee DPS are used to having to move. My brother used to heal in FFXI by getting the fight started, then turning the TV he was playing on to another show and switching back during commercials. My wife healed heroic raids in WoW and is still learning to run and gun in Wildstar, and that's after having to learn to aim heals on an Esper. I think, of the trinity, the healers are in for the most culture shock. | |} ---- But it's SO MUCH FUN! Unless you have a group with no positioning skill and 0 situational awareness... then... ugh... | |} ---- ---- ---- I hate healing in any game. But I will heal if needed. I always tell everyone, if you are dps and pull aggro or are out of my reach, I will let you die. I stay with the tank. I tend to get tunnel vision when healing, especially if I am bored. LOL As for the OP: Yes, I have seen an increase in low level players, but am not sure if alts, returning, or new players. All I know is that my guild has increased in size and they are mostly low level, new/returning players. | |} ---- Not if you've played TERA! Then it just feels like as close to coming home as one can get without returning to that mess of a game. :3 | |} ---- Yeah, they're not supposed to. More than in any other game I've played in recent memory, this game places most of the responsibility on DPS survival on the DPS themselves. There's only so much the healer can do in this game. DPS have to learn to avoid their own damage and often to take care of themselves. They have to position correctly to catch heals. | |} ---- I played a dodge tank in TERA, talk about different. That one took a LOT of knowledge of the fights but if you did it right you would take barely any damage at all. But yeah that is a strange game... | |} ---- My main was a warrior tank! Lots and lots and fun for sure. That game had the best tanking and healing in any MMO I've ever touched. At least in my opinion; tastes vary. xD | |} ---- ---- I agree that the few targeted heals (armor, bolster, MoB, Mending Banner) feel really out of place, though I attempted to reduce that feeling by using the Grid addon (which comes built-in with a pseudo mouseover function... not perfect because it actually changes your target but at least it's something). It would be a million times better if those spells were just reworked. The usual excuse for them being there is "oh we want to give people the option to play more traditionally!", but... no one uses MoB or Mending Banner, and the two remaining targeted spells we have does not an alternative playstyle make. >_> Also, highfive mystic heals! | |} ---- ---- And clicking anyone in this game is an exercise in futility. | |} ---- ---- I honestly wouldn't mind if instanced PVP was the "fastest" way to level up, even as a non-PVPer. | |} ---- On the bright side, you get to burn some calories though! (from the frustration...) Go for it! I think that people try to get a umm low level pvp thing going on Fridays if i remember right as well... | |} ---- I wouldn't even mind making level-up PvP offer the most experience and best rewards while leveling, although I could imagine there being backlash to that. Right now though I feel the extra incentive would help PvP, although I would also agree that endgame PvP progression needs to be sorted out before Carbine begins encouraging more PvP activity. | |} ---- I think it'd be better if they gave you rewards, but they were at least PVP rewards. There'd be backlash if they made it the best way to get all your gear. I wouldn't mind, if they don't worry about PVP power or defense, if PVP gave out equivalent rewards. | |} ---- Just to be clear I'm only talking about while leveling up, not at 50. Although even then there could be backlash. However I enjoy both so it wouldn't adversely affect me. | |} ---- I don't PVP at all, really (I burned out in it between the FPSs I used to play and EVE Online). I wouldn't mind either way. However, the problem is that, right now, the fastest and best way to level is by questing. Most of that, though, is about how the pops work. It takes a while to get into a dungeon, then it's up in the air whether it will be worth the time. If spam running random dungeons and adventures between 1-50 was overall faster, the queues would be packed. | |} ---- Just wanted to highlight that in red. I just recently levelled a medic that I intend to use for PVE healing (and PVP of course), and after doing world bosses + the odd adventure, I can say I finally understand the frustration a healer has to go through. Can we all have a moment of respect for the healers in the game? | |} ---- Most DPS are smart enough to get into the green when they're hurt. I think the hardest thing to unlearn is running away from stuff when you're getting attacked. Always run towards the tank so he can pick it up and you'll get the splash heals to boot. | |} ---- Yea, I main a medic healer. Nothing is more annoying than chasing dying Slingers and Espers. But having said that, I still love healing way more than dpsing. Healers have it rough WS, but it's the most fun I've ever had in an MMO. | |} ---- Well that should be standard even in WoW so the tank aint running round like a loon! :D | |} ----